


unnecessary things

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober Day 24: Secret Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Prompto didn't meant to cause trouble. Honest.





	unnecessary things

Prompto didn’t mean to bring attention to it. To cause trouble. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, as Ignis stitches away at the cut that, until fifteen minutes ago, had been steadily oozing pus and blood, heavily infected from their last fight. The cut that Prompto had concealed, because Noctis had needed a potion, and Prompto didn’t want to infringe. So he’d just kept quiet. 

Until Gladio had slapped him on the back in a job well done, and he’d gone down screaming in agony. 

Ignis says nothing, his jaw working as he keeps stitching away, the needle barely perceived through the numbing gel Ignis has already worked around the area. If he turns his head, he can catch sight of the mess in the mirror. He can see the blood drips around the sleeves of Ignis’ shirt, before he rolled them up. 

“Prompto. The next time this happens, you will tell us.”

“I--”

“ _ Prompto.”  _ The last stitch goes in, the thread is pulled tight and tied off, and then snipped. Ignis takes his face between his hands. “You frightened us. Please don’t do that again.”

In the other room, Prompto can hear Gladio shifting around, the same way he’s been doing since Prompto woke up. He knows Noctis is sitting right by the door, refusing to go further than absolutely necessary. Prompto saw his face going down - the wide eyes, the terror along the edges of his brow, the fear standing out that he was fixing to lose someone else. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, because he doesn’t want to hurt his team, never. “I’ll tell you next time.”


End file.
